Race Beyond The Sun
by cassiebear9925
Summary: A military officer is murdered in his own home and his two children turn up worse for wear in the middle of a storm. Alice Kaye claims to have murdered her father, but it seems as though she's hiding a secret. NOT YAOI, THEY'RE JUST IN THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

"- I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"I'LL SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT!"

"NO! SISSY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"SHUT THE FU- AHHH"

A lone black car drove carefully down the deserted streets of Central that night. A feeling of dread hung thick in the air as the torrential rain continued its relentless assault upon the city. Lightning struck vibrantly somewhere off in the distance, causing momentary blindness to all those watching. Seconds later the thunder followed, sounding like the roar of some fearsome creature; resonating within the very soul with all its intensity. With every passing moment the lightning flashed more vibrantly, the thunder much more deafening and terrifying.

And still the car lumbered on through the slightly flooded streets. A thick haze of cigarette smoke filled the air of the compacted space, although the man paid no mind to it. Despite the terrorizing conditions outside, his mind continued to drift off to the events of earlier. No one was on the streets so there was no need to worry about hitting someone.

_Flashback_

"_To hell with the consequences! This could be a major step up for the military!" The brown haired man leaned over the brigadier general's desk, his palms pressed flat on the wooden surface and dark green eyes flashing with frustration as he tried to convince the stubborn general to raid a nearby wealthy town in its weakened state._

"_That is enough, Lieutenant Alistair," Roy commanded, his voice edging on dangerous, "we are not going to murder hundreds of innocent people and risk another war. I do not want to hear another word about this."_

_The older man lowered his head and laughed quietly, "You really are weak, Roy Mustang. You aren't fit to be Fuher. Hell, you aren't even fit to be a dog of the military!"_

_Roy glared furiously at him as he watched the man storm out of his office. Jean, who had been idly sitting in a chair placed in the corner of the room, stubbed out the his cigarette as he spoke, "I never liked that man."_

_End Flashback_

It was true. Jean had no issues with any of his comrades; there was just something about Alistair that sent a chill up his spine. Nobody was dumb enough to trust that man. As he focused on the waterlogged road again, he all but slammed on the brakes when a bulky figure fell out of the shadows of an alley and nearly landed in front of the tires. Jean swerved to the side and came to a stop.

He watched it carefully with his hand firmly on his gun. It seemed that whatever it was had been holding something wrapped up tightly. Jean Havoc tentatively stepped out of his car and slowly approached it. "Hello?" He called out over the rain, stepping just a little bit closer, but still keeping a safe distance.

The figure went into a coughing fit and clung tightly to the bundle in its grasp. It looked right at him just as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. The figure was in fact a young girl. Her eyes were alight with terror and fatigue. Her soaking wet hair was plastered to her face and he noticed that she wore no protection from the rain as she shivered violently. He could just barely make out some of the deep gashes on her arms and face as the rain continued to mix and wash away the blood.

"It's alright, I'm with the military. I just want to help you," Jean called out to her, slowly inching closer so as not to scare the girl.

She pulled the bundle closer to her body, but made no move to retaliate. Ever so gently, Jean placed one arm around the girl's waist and a hand under her arm to help her up. Together they stumbled to the car and Jean helped her climb into the back seat. It was then that he finally got a good look at the bundle the girl was holding onto so tightly. It was the body of a small child.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Jean Havoc stood quietly in the hallway, looking through the glass window of the hospital room. The door to the room was open, the faint sound of the heart monitor beeping steadily echoed off the walls of the eerily silent hall. He studied the room's occupants closely as he thought back to what the doctors had told him. The little boy would be fine. He only had a few scrapes and bruises, no sign of any brain damage. The child was currently lying motionlessly on the bed, still unconscious.

His sister, he had guessed, sat in a chair next to the bed. He watched as she held is hand, absentmindedly stroking his hair as she whispered words he could not hear. She had not been so lucky. Jean gazed sympathetically at the many bandages that adorned her small frame, the one around her neck particularly. The girl had a deep cut just centimeters above the artery.

Havoc didn't bother to turn away as a pair of approaching footsteps stopped beside him, the owner not speaking a word. But they didn't need too. He could see Roy's reflection in the window, also staring with mild interest at the scene playing behind the glass. They stood a moment longer in silence, neither one glancing at the other.

"Lieutenant Alistair Kaye has been found murdered in his home. His wife and kids are missing," Roy stated calmly, still not looking at him. The taller man's head snapped to the left, a surprised expression adorning his face, "H-how? When?"

"He was found 4 hours after you called me. He was shot in the neck,"

"Who found him?"

"A neighbor. The woman wasn't home when it happened, but she said she saw the front door open and went to see if everything was alright. According to her and her husband, Alistair fought with his daughter every night. Most of the time things would get violent,"

Jean's gaze slowly shifted back toward the window where the girl had just fallen asleep in the chair, "Could they be –"

"They are," Roy cut him off and pulled a photo out of his pocket and handed it to him, "this was tucked under the girls' mattress." Jean took the photo from him carefully and inspected it. What he saw was a younger version of the girl sitting inside the hospital room holding 2 infants on her lap. She was smiling proudly at the camera, a large German Sheppard at her side, its head resting on her arm.

"Do you think one of them did it?" He asked slowly, not really wishing to hear the answer.

"It's possible, but we won't know for sure until the lab results get back. Have they said anything at all?" Jean shook his head, turning back to his friend, "Have you found anything else about them?" He asked.

"Just their names and age. The girl is Alice Kaye, 17 years old. The little boy is Nathan Kaye, 4 years old. His twin sister Celia and their mother have not been seen in the last 3 years,"

Havoc turned and sat on a nearby bench, placing his head in his hands. He sighed tiredly and stared at the tiled floor. "So he's been lying this whole time… Why didn't the neighbors report that?" He asked frustrated.

"I don't know," Roy sighed and leaned against the wall, "it was obvious that they were terrified of him. We won't know what happened either until Alice starts talking."

A/N: I'm sorry this was short and it didn't end at a good place, but I needed to get this out. I'll start working on part 2 of this chapter ASAP.


End file.
